


a busy night

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Dean in pain, Lube, M/M, Rough Sex, Sweat, cumming, gabe is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: The boys let off some steam....or create some





	a busy night

It was starting to burn.it never burned before.Dean hissed in pain."Cas, its starting to hurt.please go easy on me." Cas pulled out and grabbed the lube.He squirted it into his hand and slathered it onto his throbbing cock.Dean was in doggy style, Cas's favorite.He took a good long look at his sweet opening before he shoved himself back inside Dean's willing asshole.Dean cried out loudly.Cas hushed him. "Shhh babe.I know its hard to take it all at once like that.Stay strong Dean." Cas had no plans on going easy on him.Not tonight.

 

Meainwhile, in Sam's room, Gabe was getting stuffed as well.He laid naked on the bed with his legs on Sam's shoulders.His moaning was fueling Sam's passion.Each moan was a tease.A dare to push in harder."Fuck me harder Sammy.I love it.Oh yes babe.Juat like that.Yes Sam." Gabe practiclly screamed.Sam had no control over himself when Gabe cried his name.He pushed harder and harder.

 

The sounds of both Dean and Gabe getting pounded was reverberated through the halls of the bunker.The slappig sounds of skin against skin echoed from the bedrooms.Moans could be heard from the front door to the dungeon.Cas slammed inside of Dean one final time before releasing a giant load inside of him, which in turn caused Dean to cum as well.The dual moans exploded from them in perfect syncronisity.

 

The smell of sweat was starting to fill the bunker.Gabe's sweat smelled like sugar.It was intoxicating to Sam and it engulfed the entire room like a masma.He licked his lover's dripping chest.Gabe exploded onto himself, just missing Sam's face.It wasn't long before he had lowed his head to clean his lover again, though.The sweet mixture of sugary sweat and salty cum was an aphrodisiac that hit Sam like a Mack truck.He couldn't hold back any longer.Sam quickly pulled out and shot his load.He aimed towards Gabe's stomach but the blast was stronger than he had expected and it hit his face.Gabe didn't mind of course.He licked his chin and cheek where it had landed and moaned once more.

 

It had been a hard working night for all four of the boys.It was time to clean up and get some rest."But those showers are so steamy." Sam thought. "And the soap is so slippery." Dean thought.Maybe the night wasn't over for them after all.


End file.
